Jane Shore
Jane Shore (born 1947) is an American poet and academic.Jane Shore b. 1947, Poetry Foundation. Web, Dec. 4, 2012. Life Shore graduated from Goddard College, and moved from Vermont to attend the Iowa Writers' Workshop. In 1972 she graduated from Radcliffe College,http://www.radcliffe.edu/about/quarterly/w09_shore.aspx where she was a student of Elizabeth Bishop.http://marketplace.publicradio.org/display/web/2009/05/11/pm_poetry_one_art/ Shore met Howard Norman in 1981, and they married in 1984 They have a daughter, Emma (born 1988). Norman and Shore lived in Cambridge, New Jersey, Oahu, and Vermont, before settling in to homes in Chevy Chase, Maryland near Washington, D.C. during the school year, and East Calais, Vermont in the summertime. Their friend and Shore's Goddard College classmate, author David Mamet, lives nearby. During the summer of 2003, poet Reetika Vazirani was housesitting the Norman's Chevy Chase home. There, on July 16, she killed her young son before committing suicide. http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=1550015 Career Shore has edited Ploughshares,http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=1401 and her poems have been published in numerous magazines, including Poetry, The New Republic, and the Yale Review She was Radcliffe Institute fellow in poetry, 1971–73, Briggs-Copeland Lecturer in English at Harvard University, 1973-, and Jenny McKean Moore writer at George Washington University in Washington, D.C. She was visiting distinguished poet at the University of Hawaii. She is a professor at George Washington University. Writing Robert Boyers said of her: "Put another way, there is in the poetry of Jane Shore, a freshness of outlook, even when the dominant instinct is retrospective. The poems seem a vivid refusal of desolation, though there is no reluctance in them, to confront the usual varieties of estrangement and suffering.... This is a poet who gives to directness, honesty of emotion and fundamental sanity the good name they deserve." Recognition *''Eye Level'', winner of the 1977 Juniper Prize *''The Minute Hand'', awarded the 1986 Lamont Poetry Prize *''Music Minus One'', 1996 National Book Critics Circle Award finalist *1991 Guggenheim Fellowship *2 grants from the National Endowment for the Arts *fellow in poetry at the Mary Ingraham Bunting Institute *Alfred Hodder fellow at Princeton University *Goodyear fellow at the Foxcroft School in Virginia Publications Poetry *''Lying Down in the Olive Press'' (chapbook). Goddard Journal Press, 1969. *''Eye Level''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1977. *''The Minute Hand''. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1987. *''Music Minus One''. New York: Picador, 1996. *''Happy Family: Poems''. New York: Picador, 1999. *''A Yes-or-No Answer: Poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2008. *''That Said: New and selected poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2012. Anthologized *''Ten American Poets'' (edited by James Atlas). Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1973. * Out of This World: Poems from the Hawkeye State (edited by Gildner). Iowa State University Press, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the WorldCat.Search results = au:Jane Shore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 15, 2015. Audio / video *''Jane Shore Reading'' (CD). Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers Foundation, 1978. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *[http://gwenglish.blogspot.com/2008/04/jane-shores-poem-yes-or-no-answer.html "A Yes-or-No Answer", April 30, 2008, GW English News] * *Jane Shore b. 1947 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Jane Shore at YouTube *"Jane Shore and Dabney Stuart Poetry Reading", 10/23/2008, Library of Congress *[http://gwenglish.blogspot.com/2009/05/jane-shore-on-npr.html "Jane Shore on NPR", May 12, 2009, GW English News] ;Books *Jane Shore at Amazon.com ;About *"[http://artsfuse.org/67766/fuse-poetry-review-jane-shores-that-said-early-and-late/ Fuse Poetry Review: Jane Shore's That Said - Early and late]" at The Arts Fuse Category:Radcliffe College alumni Category:George Washington University faculty Category:American poets Category:Goddard College alumni Category:University of Iowa alumni Category:Harvard University faculty Category:University of Hawaii faculty Category:Living people Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:1947 births Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:American women writers Category:Women poets